Heretofore, for delaying or preventing the reduction of skin elasticity or resilience and the appearance of wrinkles due to ageing, etc., and for concealing wrinkles by using a skin care cosmetic composition, there has been known a method of using a pharmaceutical agent of vitamin A or its derivatives or the like (e.g., see Patent References 1 and 2). As an ingredient capable of effecting an elastic or resilient feeling to skin within a short period of time, there has been known a film-forming agent such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, acrylic resin or the like, or a silicone elastomer or the like (e.g., see Patent References 3 to 5).
However, the method of using a pharmaceutical agent requires long-term continuous use of the agent, and according to the method, it is difficult to stably keep the pharmaceutical agent in the base without lowering the efficacy of the pharmaceutical agent. On the other hand, the method of using a film-forming agent or the like has some problems in that, when the agent is added in an amount enough to satisfy the feeling of skin resilience or elasticity, then it may occur the scum or settling come from the applied cosmetic composition and the stickiness in its application onto the skin, that the stability of the agent is poor in long-term storage thereof, and that the agent adversely affects the stability of the other additive ingredients, etc.